Where Are You Now?
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: After something ends Harry and Hermione's relationship they split ways. Now years later they both wonder, where are you now? RR!
1. Chapter 1

Story: Where Are You Now?  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: PG or K+  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, Michaela Nelson and children that will be coming up in future chapters. J.K. Rowling owns the rest of it.

Chapter 1  
Prologue

(Harry)

Harry looked around the room. He was now twenty-four-years-old, living in a flat by himself, and had a successful job as a Quidditch player... He was happy. Voldemort had been defeated after much struggle in his seventh year, with the help of his two best friends at the time -one who had been his girlfriend after a summer of Ron and her fighting too much. He couldn't even remember the details of how they got together, except when they had kissed. But things had... If he was happy, why was the memory of a certain bushy brown haired, chocolate-eyed witch plaguing his thoughts? He hadn't seen this girl since the night of graduation, now seven years in his past. No one had seen her since Harry had been snogging his old flame, Ginny Weasley, in a broom closet at the party. Rumour had it the woman on his mind had walked to Hogsmeade's in the middle of a stormy night just to apparate herself away. Maybe if Harry hadn't been so drunk, they could be happy together. Maybe if he had gone looking for her after what happened, he could be married with a wonderful family. He hadn't, though. He was too slammed to care about anything. His mind was occupied with what had been happening right then.

Harry stared at the ceiling, thinking, "Where are you now, Hermione Granger?"

(Hermione)

Over in America, a now cinnamon coloured haired Hermione laid in her bed. She looked at the piece of parchment in her hand. Why had her boss assigned her this bloody job? Of course, Michaela didn't know of what had happened to her over in England. Not one of her new friends would know. To them, she just came over to America to get out of a dramatic life style. They never knew how he, the Boy-Who-Lived, had crushed her. She still wouldn't go out with any man that even so much as resembled the one who hurt her. Each time she tried, he turned into a seventeen-year-old version of the guy who broke her. Why now, though, was she thinking of what could have, could have, been if he truly meant it when he said, "I love you"? She could, would, have little brown or black haired children running around in a wonderful house she could, would, have shared with the man she had loved more than anything in the entire world. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "Where are you now, Harry Potter?"

A/N: Please review!


	2. The Party

Story: Where Are You Now  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1...  
---  
Chapter 2  
The Party  
---  
(Seven years ago; Hogwarts Graduation Party)

"Hermione!" Ron called. He had his arms wrapped around Luna Lovegood's torso as she drank a bottle of Firewhiskey.

Hermione looked over at Ron. She had been searching for Harry for over an hour, still having no luck at finding him. "You seen him yet, Ron?" she asked.

"Nope. Seamus and Dean are dancing around with the Patil twins. They're looking around the dance floor for him. Each time they pass by here, they've had no luck," Ron said.

"I'm going to go and search the corridors, then. Where the bloody hell is he?" Hermione sighed as she walked out to look in the corridors.

"Harry... HARRY!" she called.

A few of the portraits laughed at Hermione. One little old lady even said she was sorry. This worried Hermione, until she heard something fall from a nearby broom closet. Quietly, she flung open the door.

There, pushed up against a wall, were Harry and Ginny. Ginny was straddling him, her fingers messing up his hair even more. Her shirt was flung across a broom, her knickers slowly making their way off, and the skirt she wore was barely visible because one of Harry's arms were wrapped around her torso. Harry had on no short, no pants, with his manhood working its own way out of his boxers. His other hand was trying to take off Ginny's bra.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione screamed through tears.

Harry looked around, wondering where the noise had come from. "Her--- Mione?" he slurred out.

"Yes, you damn prat! How... How could you?" she sobbed.

"Do what?" both drunk people asked.

Hermione just shook her head, tears falling from her eyes as she stomped out. She went up to the tower and grabbed her trunk. After she got that, she went to Hogmeade's and apparated out of the wizardry world. No one noticed the blood shot eyes...

(Next Day)

"Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

Everyone had been searching for her. Today, people were leaving for what could be their last time.

"I don't know. I have to find her, Ron... I got to..."

"Harry!" Ginny shouted. She ran up, taking Harry's hand in hers. "Ron, did Harry tell you the good news?" she asked.

Ron looked at Harry. "You two..."

"Together again! Last night reminded me how much I missed him," Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. "I'm going to go find us a compartment, Harry," she said as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. After, she ran off.

"So, are you going to revise why you need to look for Herm?" Ron asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Ron, don't take it wrong. I like Ginny, a lot. Hermione and I... Things change, you know. Like how you and Mione broke up. How Ginny and I broke up... We've all changed. I want to try being..."

"I never told Hermione I loved her like that, Harry. She is my best friend. So, no, Harry, I don't. When I tell Luna I love her, I mean it," Ron said. He then turned away from Harry and walked to find Luna.

"Ron, hold on! I do love Mione... Just-- just..."

Ron stopped in his tracks. "Exactly, Potter. Talk to me when you figure out why you shagged my little sister when you love my best friend," with that, Ron was gone.

"Where are you now, Hermione Granger?" he asked under his breath, and then went off to find Ginny.

(Two years ago the Party)

--Hermione--

"Well, Miss Granger, your application surely was amazing. Now it's my job to see if you're fit for our offices... What school did you attend?" asked a woman in bright blue dress robes.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione replied.

"Very impressive! How many years ago did you graduate?"

"Two years ago, Ms. Underwood."

"Went to school with Harry Potter, then, did you?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. For the past two years, she'd pushed the thoughts of the raven-haired man out of her mind. That's why she moved to America two years ago. Two weeks into her disappearance, he had gone to her house. Her parents had lied, saying they had only seen her for a day before she left again. They lied because she had asked them to do it for her. She didn't want to be a burden, so she packed and moved. She wrote her parents, but in case the boys were watching the mail for some reason, she gave a fake name, saying she was a relative. She never went to England to visit her parents. The always came to America to see her.

"Yes, I did go to school with him."

"Fantastic!"

Hermione gave a fake smile.

"You know, Granger, I think you're alright. You're hired!"

--Harry--

Harry dressed in muggle clothes, waiting for the captain of the new Quidditch team, Whizzing Weasels, to see if he made the team or not. He hoped the fact Ginny had said he broke up with her (though it had been the other way around) about three months ago wouldn't affect his chance. Maybe since he and Ron had started talking again...

"Hey, mate!" Charlie said, walking into the pub.

"Hey, Charlie. How's the wife?"

"Good. Yelling at me for her morning sickness, but good," he said as he sat down.

"That's good. Tell her I say hi."

"Mate, each time she knows I go to talk to you, she almost expects you to say hi to her and Bella," Charlie said, smiling.

"So, it's a girl?"

"We're ninety-nine point nine percent sure."

"So, about the job..."

"Well, you know we had to watch a lot of other seekers... Sam Silex was really good! In the end we went with..."

"With whom?"

"Be at the stadium at five AM sharp, Potter, or else we'll call Silex back," Charlie smiled.

"Seriously? I made the team?"

Charlie nodded. "There was no doubt about it, mate! You were so much better than the rest of the others! We're not hesitant to replace you, though, okay?"

(Five years after the Party; Hogwarts Class Reunion)

--Harry--

"I haven't seen her, Harry," came from everyone who Harry communicated with.

"Where the bloody hell could she be?" he shook his head. "Oye! Ron! You found her!" Harry said as he went up to Ron.

"Yeah. She was trying to get to the buffet," Ron said, looking down at the little two-year-old that held his hand.

"Where did Cellie go without her Uncle Harry knowing it?" Harry picked up the little red haired girl and spun her around.

"Hunge!" Cellie pointed to her stomach.

"When I find out why Luna made us take Celina with us to this..." Ron playfully shook his head.

Harry shrugged.

"Where's Aunt Hermy?" Cellie asked, looking at Ron.

Harry froze. "Why... Why did she asked about... Hermione?"

"Luna's told stories... She figured Hermione would be here, so I guess Cellie wanted to put a face with what she knows about Hermione," Ron said.

Cellie nodded.

"Oh... Here, Cellie, I'll take you around to see if we can find her," Harry put on a fake smile.

--Hermione--

Hermione sat at her desk, doing more paper work than what a normal person would like to do. Every few moments, she would look at an envelope that had the Hogwarts crest on it. She knew it'd be the invitation to the reunion, but she'd never go. She didn't want to think of the people she had been trying so hard to forget for five years, now. Michaela has tried to convince Hermione to go, but had no success.

"Granger? Are you still here?" came the voice of Michaela Underwood.

"Yeah, I am, Mick!" called Hermione.

Mick came into the office, her hands on her hips. Her dirty blonde hair was laid down, making its way to the middle of her back. "Hermione Jane Granger! You get off at four, but no... It's six! You're going to work yourself to DEATH!" she growled.

"Oh shut it, Mick! I'm just catching up on some paper work!"

"How many times have you stayed late just this week, Herms?"

"Uh... Monday, Tuesday, you kicked me out Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and then today..."

"Exactly! Herms, you've got to GET A LIFE! Work isn't the only thing you should be worried about at the age of twenty-two! You go to this," she held up the invitation," Herms!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I told you that my past is my past - I don't want to remember it," Hermione said firmly.

Michaela knew she should press Hermione no further. "Then how about going to the new bar - Cruel Duel?"

Hermione sighed. "I really need..."

"Excuses, excuses!"

"Mick..."

"Please, Herms?"

"Fine... If you leave me alone for five minutes," she said.

"Whatever you say, Herms," Michaela smiled then went out the door.

Hermione picked up the envelope and bit her bottom lip. "Where are you now, Harry?" she whispered as a single tear slipped from her eyes.

--Ron--

Cellie ran back to Ron. She shook her head. "We can't find Aunt Hermy. Uncle Harry still lookin' fors her."

Ron sighed. "He's been looking for her for five years, Cell..."  
---  
End of chapter! What did you think? I actually kind of like this chapter... So for such a long ass wait! I'm slow with updates... I've got a lot more written, it's just I don't got my own computer to type it up on and post... I have to send all my post to the E... Anyways,  
REVIEW! Please? -Jackie

---


	3. Encounter

Story: Where Are You Now?  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
---  
Chapter 3  
Encounter  
---  
(Present Time)  
--Harry--

Harry woke up, his arms wrapped around his pillow, as if holding someone. "Mione," he sighed. He let go and rolled over, off the bed. He was about to open his bathroom door when he heard a 'POP' in his living room.

"Who's there?" he called, putting on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and trudging out to the living room.

Charlie stood there, patiently waiting for Harry. "Get dressed, shave, do whatever to make yourself look good. An American witch is coming from the biggest American Wizardry paper to do a report on out Quidditch team for the World Cup."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Michaela Underwood, editor of the place, just got a hold of me via floo. Mel, the kids and I had just sat down for breakfast when she came right through the fire. Scared baby Anna, I'll tell you that!"

"Damn it! Give me a few and I'll be ready!"

--Hermione--

Hermione hid herself in her hoodie, as the Americans put it. Wearing muggle clothes seemed the best way to keep who she was a secret from everyone else. She had already had to keep low from past classmates such as Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood.

"When I get back, I'm killing Mick," she muttered. She looked at her cell phone. "Better get to the damn stadium. Don't want to miss this interview with... Which team am I doing now?"

(Stadium)

"Well, where is she?" Harry asked, bending back and forth in a rolling chair.

"I don't know. Listen; can you do this by yourself? Mel's got to go into work, so I'm watching the kids. I wasn't suppose to work today, none of us were," Charlie said.

"Go ahead. I can do it for you. Tell Bella and Mel I say hi," Harry said, nodding.

"Thanks, mate. I owe you one," he said and walked out.

"I... Get to wait... For some reporter... Oh..." Harry sang out of pure boredom.

The door opened. A small framed woman walked through, hidden though behind the big black hoodie as she did. Her arms were loaded with parchment, making it so he couldn't see her chest, which for Merlin's name, Harry couldn't help himself. He seemed... Drawn to the witch.

"Hello, My name is..."

Harry's head flung up to where her face would be.

"...Herm..."

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione dropped everything that she had in her arms, all of it making a rather loud crash to the floor. "Ha... Oh my fucking god..." As soon as she started to blink, she fainted.

(A while later)

When Hermione woke up, she had her head resting in someone's lap. Where was she?

"You're awake," Harry whispered.

"No! I'm... No! Hermione, you're dreaming! No! You're having a bloody nightmare! No! You can't go back to speaking British! Oh my god..."

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, hugging herself. She mutters that she must be having a nightmare, but each time she'd pinch herself, she realized she wasn't.

"Granger! Get a grip! Calm down."

"Get your hands off me, Pot... Potter!" she screamed, got up, and was ready to go until she figured out the door had been magically locked.

"Wonderful spell. Can't be undone unless the caster does it themselves," Harry said. "Hermione, I've been..."

"Let me out of this place. I can't apparate out of her since I can't apparate in. I've done a damn good job hiding from your ass for seven years. When I get out of here, I'm murdering Mick. Some best friend!"

"Michaela Underwood?"

"What about her?"

"Charlie said she scared Anna..."

"If I cared at all, I'd at least act like it," she said, glaring at him.

"Mione..."

"Don't you ever Mione me, Potter! I hate you!"

"I tried..."

"Tried what? Break someone else's heart, Potter? Shag someone else's best friend while you dated them?" she then walked up to him and smacked him, hard, right across the ace. "I wanted to do that when I caught your filthy ass, Potter. You broke my damn heart! Now let me the fuck out of here before I destroy it," she said, now almost sounding calm.

Harry rubbed his cheek. He could never tell by Hermione's figure she'd be so strong, but he had been wrong. "Bloody hell, Hermione!"

"You deserve more than that! Be glad I'm about ready to cry. It makes me weaker in strength."

"Why won't you..."

"Talk to you civilly? I hate you!"

"Please, Hermione..."

"Ten minutes, Potter. Ten fucking wonderful minutes, then you let me out of this place, got it?" she said, emphasizing the word wonderful.

"Alright. Can we sit down?"

Hermione looked around. She went and sat down on the couch. Harry followed her, even though she wished he'd sit in the chair.

"Hurry up, I don't got all day," Hermione said.

"Okay, Hermione, I didn't want to hurt you, we were young! I was stupid, drunk, and..."

"If it's just going to be this, you're not forgiven," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry. Okay, when you left, I'll admit, I wasn't that hurt. I thought maybe I could find you and apologize for what I did later, though; I could never track you down. Two years ago, Cellie, Ron's daughter, wanted to find her Aunt Hermy. Luna had told her about you. I helped her search and search, but we couldn't find you anywhere. It hit me exactly how you felt when you couldn't find me that night and were only saddened by what you found. In your case, it was... In my case, it was what I didn't find, you."

"Listen, Potter, I'm not the same naive girl I was back in school. I'm not falling for any of your crap. I'm a newsperson, now. Nothing you can say will make me fall back into your arms, saying I missed you and couldn't stop thinking about you. Truth, Potter? You've been the furthest thing from my thoughts these past years. To me, you're just a nightmare I finally woke up from. I crushed on you since third year, and then I thought maybe I could love Ron instead, but you were there for me and I couldn't stop crushing on you and you alone. Then we finally got to together and in the end I got my heart ripped out, stepped on, stabbed by the fact I saw the only person I ever loved to be having sex with my best friend? Oh hell no, Potter. Hate is hate. Believe me, I  
hate you," Hermione got up. "Tell Charlie I still need an interview with HIM. I don't want one with a damn asshole."

Harry was speechless. The Hermione he used to know and love was gone. The hatred she had for him had swelled up inside and was let out in those moments she was saying she hated him. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I really am! Please, Hermione..."

"Save it for someone who cares, Potter," she said, not being fazed.

Harry lowered his head in defeat, and then pulled out his wand, pointing at the door. Immediately, it flew wide open. "I'll tell him for you, Her… Granger."

"Now you can see how I really fucking felt," she whispered. She proceeded to run out the door, forgetting all of her belongings.

"Where are you now, my true Hermione Granger?" Harry whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.  
---  
END OF CHAPTER!  
---  
A/N - So... What do you think? I almost think it was too short, but that's all I wanted to include in this chapter because the next chapter is mostly all flashback. Please review! This chapter came out A LOT sooner than I thought it would! I want to thank all of you WONDERFUL REVIEWERS who reviewed this story! Keep on reviewing, please? They make me feel all happy inside... LoL. -Jackie


	4. Christmas Tidings

Story: Where Are You Now?  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: K+ (but for a little bit of this chapter, kind of M rated, but it says 'foreplay', so yeah... Just skip if extremely offended)  
Disclaimer: See Ch. 1--I noticed I made a change in the story compared to the disclaimer is earlier chapters... My character name for Hermione's boss is Michaela Underwood, not Nelson. So I own Michaela Underwood, not a Michael Nelson.A/N--Sorry for such a long wait. I lost this story and have to rewrite it from scratch. Plus, I've been lazy...

Chapter 4  
Christmas Tidings(Seven years ago-Before the Party-Christmas, 4:00 A.M.)  
(Hermione's POV)

Christmas day. Harry always has loved Christmas since he came to Hogwarts. When I heard my door open, I knew it had to be him.

"Hermione," he whispered, slightly shaking me.

I rolled over into my pillow and moaned. "Harry... It's four in the bloody morning!"

"It's Christmas, though!" Harry said excitedly.

"Doesn't mean we have to be up this early," I whined.

"Will you at least open your eyes and look at me?" he begged.

I opened my eyes to see him in a beater and boxers. I rolled my eyes when I saw the evil grin he also wore across his face.

"Why did you roll your eyes?" he asked me.

"'Cause I know your grin means you're up to something."

"Damn, you caught me," he said as he jumped up on my bed and started tickling my sides.

"Harry! Har---hahahaha," now I couldn't stop laughing!

"Will you wake up?"

"No."

When I said that, Harry tickled me harder.

"I'll get up! I surrender!" I squealed.

Harry stopped, straddling me. He looked down into my eyes. I'll always remember the look in his eyes as he saw me blushing a deep red.

"Any one ever tell you you're adorable when you blush?" he asked softly.

This made me blush even worse. I smiled and asked, "So, why did I have to be up this early?"

"I want to open presents!" he said, sounding ridiculous.

"Open presents?"

"Whenever Ron is here, he wakes me up this early, then we end up going back to bed," Harry said as he stood up, then helped me up.

"Let me get changed. I'll meet you in the commons in half an hour," I said, slowly edging to my bathroom.

"Come on! It's no fun already dressed and everything! Plus, we can go back to bed afterwards," he reached out and held me around my waist.

I sighed. "I guess. Lead the way."

We walked together, me leaning back on him, as he held me around the waist. My hands found their way to be holding his hands.

Sitting side by side next to our tree in our head commons, we took turns opening presents from different people.

After Harry and I finished with everyone else's presents, we went to get each other's. I grabbed mine from under a chair and went back to sitting. He came back and sat next to me.

I handed mine to him and he handed is to me.

Slowly I opened the small present. It was a deep green velvet box. I pulled open it and gasped. Harry had bought me a silver bracelet. Many broomsticks, books, and hearts hung as charms.

"The broomsticks represent me, since I love playing Quidditch. The books represent you, 'cause you're a bookworm. The hearts represent this relationship and how much I care about you," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry," I said, looking up to him as he looked down at me.

"Want help?" he asked, motioning me to give him the bracelet.

I handed him the gift. He wrapped the bracelet around my wrist and clasped it.

"Beautiful," he whispered, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

I smiled as I pulled away. "Want to look through yours?" I asked.

I moved over to be sitting between his legs. He put his arms around my waist and opened the book. The inside cover said, _'To Harry. Never forget about us._ _Love, Hermione"_

We flipped through the album with pictures of our friends, his Quidditch matches, and various other pictures. Every one had a story behind it.

The last page had the only picture of us alone together, as a couple. We had our foreheads rested together. Since it was a magical photo, we came together and kissed.

"I love it. Almost as much as I love you," he whispered as he sat down his present.

((THIS IS WHERE THE FOREPLAY STARTS-IF YA DON'T WANNA READ IT,

THEN YA...))

He pulled me closer and kissed behind my ear gently nipping at my earlobe.

This drives me nuts! I turned around to be straddling his hips and kissing him, almost hungrily.

He responded. Slowly he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I pulled back to breath. Never had I felt the longing for Harry like this. I stared into his eyes and saw the same feeling. I lowered my head and started to leave butterfly kisses on his neck.

His hands moved along the small of my back, still holding me.

"I want you," I whispered as I worked my way up to his ear.

He looked into my eyes and kissed me softly.

((IT'S OKAY AGAIN!))

That morning Harry and I had sex for the first time. It truly was the best Christmas gift I ever had received.

(Harry's POV)

Quietly I opened the door to Hermione's bedroom. Christmas morning was finally here!

"Hermione," I whispered, shaking her a little.

She moaned as she rolled over into her pillows. "Harry... It's four in the bloody morning!"

"It's Christmas, though!" I said excitedly.

"Doesn't mean we have to be up this early," she whined.

"Will you at least open your eyes and look at me?" I begged.

She opened her eyes. I grinned and she rolled her eyes the best she could since they were still only half open.

"Why did you roll your eyes?"

"'Cause I know your grin means you're up to something," she said.

"Damn, you caught me," I said as I jumped on her bed and started tickling her sides.

"Harry! Ha-- hahahaha..."

"Will you wake up?" I asked.

"No."

After she said that I gave no mercy.

"I'll get up! I surrender!" she squealed. Well, until she begged for it.

I stopped, straddling her. I looked down into her eyes. She was blushing a deep red.

"Any one ever tell you you're adorable when you blush?" I asked softly.

She blushed even more with that comment. She smiled and asked, "So, why did I have to be up this early?"

"I want to open presents!"

"Open presents?" she asked, surprised.

"Whenever Ron is here, he wakes me up this early, then we end up going back to bed," I said as I stood up, then helped her up.

"Let me get changed. I'll met you in the commons in half an hour," she said, edging towards her bathroom.

"Come on! It's no fun already dressed and everything! Plus, we can probably go back to bed afterwards," I reached out and held her around the waist.

She sighed. "I guess. Lead the way."

We walked together, her leaning back into me, as I held her around the waist. Her hands found their way to be holding mine.

Sitting side by side next to our tree in our head commons, we took turns opening presents from different people.

After Hermione and I finished with everyone else's', we went to get each other's. I grabbed mine from behind the flower vase and went back to sitting next to her.

I handed mine to her and she handed hers to me.

I tore at her squared shaped present. It was a photo album. The front cover had my name carved into it and a picture flashing pictures of me every year I'd been to Hogwarts.

I looked over at her smiling at the present. "The broomsticks represent me, since I love playing Quidditch. The books represent you, 'cause you're a bookworm. The hearts represent this relationship and how much I care about you."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, looking up at me.

"Want help?" I asked, motioning her to give me the bracelet.

She handed me the gift. I wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and clasped it.

"Beautiful," I whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

She smiled as she pulled away. "Want to look through yours?"

She moved over to be sitting between my legs. I put my arms around her waist and opened the book. The inside cover read, _"To Harry. Never forget about us. Love, Hermione."_

We flipped through the album with pictures of our friends, my Quidditch matches, and various other pictures. Every one had a story behind it. The last had the only picture of us alone together, as a couple. We had our foreheads rested together. Since it was a magical photo, we came together and kissed.

"I love it. Almost as much as I love you," I whispered as I sat down the album.

((WARNING: FOREPLAY, FOREPLAY!))

I pulled her closer and kissed behind her ear, gently nipping at her earlobe.

She turned around to be straddling my hips and kissed me, almost hungrily. This drove me insane!

I responded. Slowly, I slipped my tongue in her mouth.

She pulled back to breath. Never had I felt the longing to take Hermione as I felt that moment. I could tell looking into her eyes I wasn't the only one. She lowered her head and started to leave butterfly kisses on my neck.

My hands moved along the small of her back, holding her close to my body.

"I want you," she whispered huskily into my ear.

I looked into her eyes. I kissed her softly, doing the only thing I knew what to do at that moment.

((YOU CAN COME OUT NOW...)

That morning, Hermione and I had sex for the first time. It was a day I knew no matter what, I'd never forget.

(Present Time)

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione lay on the hotel bed, looking at the bracelet around her wrist. Small tears formed in her eyes.

"I miss you, Harry. I just wish you... Weren't you. Where are you?" she whispered.

(Harry's POV)

Harry stared down at the picture of Hermione and him kissing in their 7th year. A small frown formed across his lips.

"I miss you, Hermione. I just... Wish you knew. Where are you?" he asked, his finger touching her picture.


End file.
